


Taking Care Of You

by himawri45 (kotaka_kun)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Steve, Omegaverse, ace!steve, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/himawri45
Summary: “Stevie.” It was kind of amazing how Bucky could put the entire phrase of ‘relax-you-idiot-it’s-fine-so-stop-worrying’ behind the way he said his name. It was all Steve could do to offer an apologetic look. “I’m fine.” he said. “If I didn’t think I could handle being around you right now, I wouldn’t have come.” he added pointedly as he knelt down at his bedside, to which Steve could only nod concedingly. He wasn’t about to argue, not when having Bucky here was so reassuring. “Let me take care of you, hm?”





	Taking Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> //Maybe... asexual Steve in heat and Bucky trying to help?//
> 
> cross-posted on [this blog](http://ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky.tumblr.com)

 

Steve woke to an uncomfortable ache low in his belly, and slick-dampened pajama pants. The room felt entirely too warm, and he sighed. A quick look at the clock told him it was only a quarter past two in the morning, but he had a funny feeling he wouldn’t be able to sleep anytime soon anyway. 

“JARVIS, restrict access to my floor,” he called, forcing himself to sit up, grimacing at the unpleasant feeling of the wet fabric moving against him. 

“Of course, Captain Rogers,” came the disembodied voice of the AI from somewhere above him, “Protocol Repro activated.” Steve let out a soft sigh, though he wasn’t sure if it was out of relief or something else. Repro would keep most of the tower’s inhabitants out of his quarters until he was through with his heat, or if JARVIS’s scans detected the need for medical interference, that of which also already had designated personnel that would attend to him, the main person being Doctor Banner. It was far from Steve’s favorite thing to think about, but it ensured safety for all team members, and it did provide him with a sense of reassurance if nothing else. 

But then, almost tentatively came JARVIS’s voice again, “Would you like me to call Sergeant Barnes for you?”

“I don’t want to wake him.” was Steve’s immediate response as he moved out of bed to strip himself of his soiled clothes into what was hopefully something that felt less grating on his hypersensitive skin. It was inevitable that he ended up naked during heats, and even the sheets with impossibly high thread counts that Stark had fitted his bed with was almost too much to have against his skin. 

“The Sergeant is not sleeping at the moment.” JARVIS informed him. Steve paused at that. Bucky’s presence sounded really good right about now -- he could certainly do with some company, and the idea of having an Alpha nearby to take care of him and help him through this was certainly appealing. He  _ did _ want Bucky to come and offer him some degree of comfort. But he also was worried as to why Bucky was awake at this hour. If it were a nightmare, he didn’t want to impose by asking him to come to comfort him when he was working through his trauma. The reason they even lived on different floors was to give Bucky a space that was strictly his when he got too into his own head, or even just a place to calm himself and relax, after all. He was on Steve’s floor during most of the day, and there were some nights he stayed at Steve’s, so it wasn’t like they weren’t somehow as close as they were before. But Bucky didn’t deserve to be dragged up to Steve’s floor at the crack of dawn because Steve couldn’t handle this. 

Because Steve could. 

Handle this on his own. 

He’d been dealing since getting all souped up with the serum, because apparently standard suppressants didn’t work on him anymore. It had probably been the worst thing about his new body, to be completely honest. The terrible discomfort between his legs and the horrible cramps that only worsened the longer he went unassisted had been overwhelming when he’d first felt it. At least when he’d been frail and broken, he’d just been too weak to have heats, his reproductive system failing him alongside his immune system, respiratory system, among others. Once he’d been fixed by Erskine’s serum, he’d started getting his heats regularly, and God, they were awful. They’d come with a striking realization though.

Try as he might, he hadn’t been able to muster up any sort of feelings of desire towards an Alpha. Well, he’d felt something with Peggy, but it hadn’t been what he’d expected to feel. He’d felt longing more than anything, affection to a degree, but never anything like the lust he’d been told all his life would overtake him at the sight of a strong, powerful Alpha. He did know what he was supposed to want in an Alpha. He knew what he was supposed to want, how he was supposed to beg, what he was supposed to crave insatiably every time his heat rolled around. But it just had never happened. 

He’d had to shyly admit it to Peggy one night in the barracks, and she’d been surprisingly sympathetic. She didn’t tell him that he’d change him mind one day, or that he just needed to find the right Alpha to breed him. She’d just accepted it. And for that, he was immensely grateful. 

In the future, there were words for this, and he was glad. In fact, there were a lot of words for all sorts of things that, back in the day, were considered wrong. On the internet, he found many useful sites and resources that explained a lot of things that needed explaining. Sexuality. Gender. It was all pretty amazing. 

Steve shuddered as a chill ran through him, and felt slick trickle down his thigh. He could begin to feel his mind get hazier, his focus weakening as his body temperature rose. The ache grew stronger, and he had to bite back a whine as he began to feel the beginnings of the burn of that insatiable itch. 

“Captain Rogers,” JARVIS prompted gently, “What would you like for me to do?” 

“Call him up.” Steve said quietly, arms wrapping around himself with a sigh. He shuffled towards the mini fridge he kept stocked with bottles of water and snacks just for this purpose, and pulled out a water, downing it in just a few large gulps.    
“He will arrive shortly.” the AI said after a moment. 

“Thank you, JARVIS.” He tossed the empty bottle at the trashcan in the corner, unable to pay much mind to it when he missed entirely. 

“My pleasure, Captain. Please let me know if there is anything else you require.” And with that, JARVIS shut off, leaving the room silent, save for Steve’s uneven breathing as he climbed back into bed. 

 

He smelled Bucky before he saw him, the Alpha’s steely scent familiar, setting him at ease. 

“Steve.” 

Bucky’s voice was low and quiet, but still managed to wrap around Steve with a warmth that made him feel safe, and at home. 

“Hey, sorry, I know it’s early-” 

“It’s alright-”

“JARVIS said you were already awake, I didn’t mean to-”

“ _ Stevie _ .” It was kind of amazing how Bucky could put the entire phrase of ‘relax-you-idiot-it’s-fine-so-stop-worrying’ behind the way he said his name. It was all Steve could do to offer an apologetic look. “I’m fine.” he said. “If I didn’t think I could handle being around you right now, I wouldn’t have come.” he added pointedly as he knelt down at his bedside, to which Steve could only nod concedingly. He wasn’t about to argue, not when having Bucky here was so reassuring. “Let me take care of you, hm?” 

“Alright.” As much as he would’ve hated to admit it in his younger days, the promise of having Buck around to take care of him when he needed meant more to him than the Alpha could ever know. Maybe if he hadn’t gotten the serum, he never would’ve thought this way, especially when he’d been loathe to give into the societal expectation of  _ needing _ an Alpha, but after everything - the serum, the war, losing Bucky, waking up in the future - he was unashamed to say that he liked it, gender politics be damned. 

“How do you want me?” Bucky asked, his smile not unkind as he ran his flesh hand down Steve’s arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

“Could you hold me? Just for a bit, till I even out.” 

Bucky was sliding in beside him before he even finished speaking, his gentle touches guiding Steve to move closer as well, and Steve couldn’t help the trembling sigh that escaped him. Bucky’s arms coming around him wrapped him up in a sense of safety and home and  _ belonging _ that calmed his pounding heart, and the dark, musky scent of a protective Alpha making him melt against the strong chest beneath his hands. It did little to ease the discomfort that came with every heat, but it served as a reassurance nonetheless. 

“Is this okay?” Bucky asked into Steve’s temple, hand beginning to rub warm circles into the small of his back. Steve nodded with a soft sigh, nuzzling further into Bucky, pressing himself as close as he could. They lay side by side for a while, Steve doing his best not to think about the simmering in his gut that was slowly becoming a boil. But he could only distract himself with Bucky’s presence for so long. 

He bit back a whimper, eyebrows furrowing as he curled into a tighter ball, a hand falling to his abdomen without much thought. Bucky peered down at him, a thoughtful frown tugging down the corners of his lips. 

“Cramps getting worse?” he asked softly, reaching down to card his fingers through Steve’s hair. 

“A bit.” Steve was always a little ashamed to have to admit it. He thought he should be used to the aches and pains by now, having grown up always hurting in one place or another. 

“Do you want a massage, or a hot water bottle?” Bucky asked gently, sitting up carefully so as to not jostle Steve in the bed. Leave it to Bucky to undermine his pathetic attempt at nonchalance with kindness and warmth.

“Both.” he mumbled petulantly, and Bucky had the audacity to laugh at that. Steve glared, which only made Bucky laugh more. He ruffled Steve’s hair none too gently, before slipping out of bed. 

“I’ll be back in a jiffy.” 

And true to his word, Bucky returned not five minutes later with a hot water bottle and a couple of towels in hand. He set the bottle on the towel and wrapped it up so it wasn’t scalding hot when Steve touched it, and setting it against the mattress, he helped Steve to roll over onto his stomach. The soothing heat made Steve groan loudly, his muscles loosening where he hadn’t even realized he’d tensed them. He felt the bed dip as Bucky climbed back onto it, and the soft towel draped over his hips before Bucky straddled him. Even though he could feel Bucky’s pajama pants against his thighs and knew that this wasn’t what his body was thinking it was, he couldn’t help the soft gasp that escaped him, his hips jerking upwards of their own volition. He froze abruptly, his cheeks flushing hotly as he realized what he’d done, but before he could get out any sort of awkward apology, Bucky was shushing him. 

“Relax, Stevie. Don’t think too hard about it. Just let me do this for you, okay?” 

Hands clutching at the pillow he was tempted to smother himself with, Steve managed a curt nod. Hell, he wasn’t stupid. He knew what the smell of his heat, the smell of his slick must be doing to Buck. It was with a renewed sense of gratitude that he regarded Bucky. There weren’t many Alphas -- at least, there hadn’t been in their day -- that would be so understanding or accepting. But then again, Bucky had never been like other Alphas. 

Large, familiar hands came to rest on his waist, and though one was warmer than the other, it didn’t really matter once they started to press into the taut muscles of his back. Steve felt like he could melt and sink right through the bed as Bucky worked. He had a fleeting thought about endorphins and the position they were in, but only had the briefest of moments to wonder if there was a connection between that and the bliss it gave him; tension began to seep out of him, along with soft moans and appreciative mewls as the world narrowed to just the feeling of Bucky’s hands on him. Before long, the pressure in his lower back was gone, and he felt considerably better. The ache was back to a dull throb and less like a knife piercing his lower extremities, and when Bucky asked through the hazy fog in his mind if he felt better, it was all he could do to give an affirmative garble. 

He could feel Bucky climb off of him, and Steve didn’t think twice about it, rolling over and pulling Bucky down to press their lips together. It wasn’t rough, but it wasn’t exactly gentle either, and Steve felt Bucky’s eagerness in the way he so quickly responded, opening his mouth to taste Steve. He quickly became aware of the stiffness against his leg though, and he wore a small smile when he let Bucky pull away. It didn’t take long for Bucky to catch on, and hell if the blush that turned Bucky pink wasn’t the cutest thing. 

“I’m-”

“If you wanna, you can.” Steve cut him off without hesitation. 

“But it’s not what you want.” Bucky mumbled. 

“But it is. I like it when I make you feel good.” He corrected as he reached down, running a finger along the underside through Bucky’s pants, watching smugly as the Alpha trembled beneath his hand. 

“Steve,” Bucky tried to protest, “You don’t gotta-” 

“I  _ know _ , Buck.” Steve huffed, “But I wanna. Is that okay?” Even if he didn’t want this for himself, he still liked being able to make Bucky come undone. He fixed Steve with what was probably supposed to be a hard stare, but it was more of a look of resignation. 

“If you’re sure-”    
Steve didn’t give him the chance to finish, tugging down the waistband of Bucky’s pants before taking him in his hand. The sharp inhale through gritted teeth and the deep flush of Bucky’s cock told Steve all he needed to know about just how much Bucky had been holding back. 

“Christ, Stevie,” Bucky breathed as he began to move his hand. 

“Good?” Steve asked, his tone bordering on teasing.

“Real good.” His cock twitched in Steve’s hand as precome beaded at the slit. Steve ran his thumb over the tip, smearing it and earning a full-bodied shudder from Bucky at the same time. Smiling to himself, Steve went on to tease his frenulum, thumbing over the ridges with care. He could hear every hitch in Bucky’s breath, and the quiet but persistent mechanical thrum of his left arm as the tension running through him mounted. 

He looked up, meeting Bucky’s half lidded gaze, and watched with amusement as confusion crossed his flushed features when Steve let go of him. The confusion quickly turned into something else -- something between a cross of shock and hunger as he watched Steve dip his hand between his own legs, palm returning covered in slick when Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky’s length again. 

Bucky’s eyebrows knitted together, conflict flitting across his face before settling on desperation and then unadulterated lust as Steve began to stroke him again. Grey irises gave way to blown black pupils as Bucky tried and failed to bite back wanton groans. His eyes rolled backwards as his head swung to the side.    
“You can’t just- just  _ do _ that, holy shit.” he panted, and though Steve wasn’t necessarily aroused, Bucky’s reaction filled him with excitement and a different sense of pleasure, knowing he was the one making Bucky fall to pieces. He sped up his hand, and revelled in the grunts that escaped the Alpha with every stroke. Steve took in everything, every bit of it; every tremor, every sound, every expression, and he was struck by just how beautiful Bucky looked beside him in that moment. It was clarity through the haze of his heat, and he couldn’t help the whine that escaped him, and it only seemed to lend to Bucky’s arousal, the Alpha responding in kind with a low growl that made Steve twitch, an unidentifiable warmth blooming in his chest. 

“Steve, Stevie, ‘m gonna- I’m-” 

“Please,” The word slipped past Steve’s lips, unbidden, “Please, Buck.” He twisted his wrist ever so slightly with every upwards stroke, and moments later, Bucky cried out, his entire body shaking as he came. 

Steve watched with rapt attention as Bucky’s orgasm overtook him -- grey eyes glazing over, but never leaving Steve’s as his body arched, cock pulsing in Steve’s hand with every spurt, and the look of utter devotion as Steve stroked him through it. It was as if Steve was the only thing that mattered, like it was just the two of them that existed in that moment. 

It took a good minute for Bucky to come back to himself, Steve taking the lull of it to stroke Bucky’s back as he had for him earlier. 

“Thanks.” came the breathy rumble once Bucky managed to catch his breath. Steve laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his temple lightly. 

“My pleasure.” Bucky was looking at him a little dubiously despite the obvious post-coital buzz behind his eyes, but Steve wasn’t having it. “I mean it.” he said pointedly. He knew it was a vulnerability, and Steve would always hold it carefully, as carefully as Bucky held his. 

“Yeah, alright.” Bucky mumbled after a moment. They lay in relative silence for a while, just content to bask in the afterglow of it. Steve found the ache less pressing than it had been, and he was more than happy to ignore it again for the time being. But he  _ was _ beginning to feel uncomfortably hot and sticky. He wanted to use the spare towel that had gone somewhere during all of this to wipe himself off, but he couldn’t be bothered to look for it past the area of bed he could pat down in immediate arm’s reach. 

Clearly, Bucky had the same thought. Sitting up, he shucked off his pants the rest of the way. Steve made a sound of protest, not quite willing to get out of bed, but the sound of Bucky’s chuckle made him a little less reluctant. 

“Promised I’d take care of you, hm?” Bucky murmured, pressing a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “And I’m a man of my word.” There was a suspicious upturn of his lips as he pulled back, but Steve decided to let it slide, just this once. “C’mon, up you get. You can take a bath, I’ll change the sheets, and we can cuddle some more.” 

Steve’s knees felt like jelly as Bucky walked him to the bathroom, but he was more than satisfied to let Bucky make good on his promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come keep me company on [tumblr](http://kotaka-kun.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
